1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article.
2. Related Art
Sanitary napkins, panty liners, urine-absorbing pads, and the like have conventionally been used as an absorbent article for absorbing excrement such as menstrual blood. These absorbent articles have an absorber that forms an absorption layer by absorbing and holding menstrual blood or the like, a liquid permeable top sheet that covers the surface on a skin contacting surface of the absorber, and a liquid impermeable back sheet that covers the back positioned on the clothing side of the absorber. For example, these absorbent articles can be adhered to the internal surface of a groin piece of underwear.
In order to catch the excrement such as menstrual blood, it is desired that the abovementioned absorbent articles be used in a state where the absorption layer having the absorber is in contact with the excretory part of a wearer. However, since the absorbent articles are by nature adapted for use in the state where these are attached to underwear or the like, both are susceptible to relative dislocation between the underwear and the excretory part. If there is a space between the excretory part and the absorbent article, the excrement dropped on the top sheet may effuse along the top sheet toward the sides and the buttocks, resulting in soiling of the underwear and clothing.
Related to this, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H3-101933 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”) discloses an absorbent article having improved contact of the absorbent article to the human body during the time underwear is worn. Specifically, flexible flaps are formed on both ends in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article, and retainers provided at the flaps can be adhered to the underwear.
On the other hand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H11-99179 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 2”) discloses an absorbent article having improved contact of the absorbent article to the human body during the time underwear is worn. Specifically, a flexible elastic member can be extended from the edge part of a sanitary napkin, and an adhesive region is formed on a contact surface with the underwear located at the part so extended. The adhesive region is then adhered to the underwear or the like.
More specifically, each of the absorbent articles as disclosed in patent document 1 and patent document 2 is provided with the elastic members on both ends of the absorbent article in the longitudinal direction, and adapted to improve contact by pulling the absorbent article toward the excretory part of the wearer by the elastic force generated in the elastic members.